


those you've known

by dinglehorton



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blaine discovers a family secret.</p>
<p>or, the one where Blaine's mom leaves and all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those you've known

Blaine vaguely remembers his mother caring for him as a child; his father did the majority of the hard work raising Blaine. After Cooper she hadn’t wanted any more children and she never let Blaine forget that he’d been one big mistake. She rages through the house the day that she’s finally had enough, slamming doors and shoving various items into her suitcase.

She’s leaving them. Leaving Ohio for something better, as she keeps screaming. He calls his dad and Cooper trying to get ahold of someone who can calm his mother down; he was never very good at making her happy. No one answers though he can hardly be surprised. His dad has spent the majority of the last four years on the road and in other countries with his job. He never said it, but Blaine knows it’s because his dad can’t handle him being gay.

Blaine tries to calm his mother down and tries to ask where they’re going so he can leave a note for his dad when he does come home, but the harshness in his mother’s voice stops him dead in his tracks.

Her face contorts into something mean and crude as she laughs in his face, “You’re not coming with me Blaine. I never wanted you in the first place anyways. When your dad reads the paternity test results he’s not going to want you either.” She hands him an already opened envelope, the edge of the paper sticking out enough to see the results written in thick back letters on the top. **NO DNA MATCH.**

“What?”

“After Cooper was born I just wasn’t satisfied by your father, Blaine. Good luck with finding your biological father; I don’t remember who he was.”

Blaine gapes at her, papers falling from his hand and fluttering to the floor as she turns on her heels and walks out the front door.

Blaine doesn’t hear from his father for the rest of the weekend. It’s not unusual but given the circumstances he’s surprised that there isn’t a phone call or even a simple text message. He’s sure that his dad knows by now that he’s not his son and isn’t coming home because he doesn’t want him. There’s no way that he’s going to want to keep raising some other man’s kid.

 

He’s halfway through packing his bags when the front door slams open and heavy footsteps thunder up the stairs. Blaine is prepared for an argument, for more screaming from his father, but he can’t help the tears that are cascading down his cheeks as he continues to pull pairs of socks from his dresser drawer.

“Blaine what are you doing?” his father asks from the door of his bedroom. Blaine sniffles and shakes his head. “I asked you a question young man. What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“I’m almost done. I’m l-leaving soon I p-promise.”

“What are you talking about, son?” his father steps into the room and even though Blaine’s back is to him he knows that his father’s arms are crossed over his chest waiting for an answer.

“M-mom left. She said I’m not your son so you’re going to want me g-gone,” Blaine choked out. He zips up his last bag before turning to face his father one last time.

“B what are you talking about? Of course you’re my son,” his father steps forward, hand outstretched, but Blaine pushes it away from him.

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are. You are my son,” he pulls Blaine towards him and wraps one arm around his son’s shoulders. “Shh, B.”

“You don’t want some weird little gay kid,” Blaine sniffles. “Mom doesn’t either.”

“Well we’re going to have a long conversation about your mother’s parenting tactics later,” his father sighed. “I love you, B, I thought you knew that.”

“I thought you h-hated me.”

“When you were six and had your tonsils out, who took care of you? And when you were a baby I fed you and changed your diapers. And after the dance when we brought you home, who slept in your room to make sure that you were okay? Who chased away all of your nightmares for months after?” his father hugs him tightly, kissing the top of his head.

Blaine returns the hug, buries his face into his father’s chest, and murmurs, “You.”

“I love you. Nothing will change that. Not your mother, not your sexuality, not some damn paternity test. You are my son, okay, B?”

“Okay.”

“Okay. Let’s unpack some of your stuff and order some takeaway. And then we’re going to have a long chat about your mother.”


End file.
